Darkest Daze
by Elaineybeanie
Summary: Natsu Dragneel was kidnapped by a dark guild two years ago. He was beaten, tortured, and humiliated. But the truth is way more than just that. It involves the life of every single person. And the conflict between alternative universes. With friends, family and love. Can Fairy Tail and Natsu make their way out of this one? Nobody knows. Nalu AU and more. :p
1. Chapter 1

It has been, 2 years since Natsu was brutally abducted from their mission. It was all a simple mission, until the dark wizards fled with their most trustworthy fire mage.

Flashback

The mysterious cloaked men hit Natsu with some kind of unknown magic power, and Natsu felt as dizzy as hell before they dragged him away to who-knows-where.

Lights.

Natsu woke up, startled. In a dark cell with little light and stuffy air. His limbs all tied up with a scratchy rope. He blinked unsuspectedly, the barred window let in little light, but enough to see the tormented looking room.

His breath started to speed up, and he struggled against the unwilling bonds of what seemed like gripping hands. The room started getting smaller and tighter as he frantically looked around the humid room that gave off a retched scent.

where the hell am I?

He tried to use his magic, but somehow he couldn't get his fire ignited no matter how hard he tried. Dammit, those bastards probably used some kind of anti-magic potions on me.

"All awake, I see..." A men with all black clothing opened up the bars. He looked fearful, the kind that nobody will dare to speak against his will kind of fearful. He had a clean beard on his chin. He had dark black eyes that seemed to exploit people into a hole of death. Natsu tried to open his mouth to speak, but he had no energy whatsoever in his body, he had to obey, he couldn't do anything. He hated the feeling of not being able to resist or fight against people.

There were torture devices all over the table, whips, knives, and burning metal. Natsu gulped in fear. What is the man about to do to him? He watched the man slide his finger across the tools, as each seconds goes by, he can feel himself getting more and more hopeless. The man selected the sharpest scalpel he has ever saw in his whole life.

"Grey... Lucy... Erza... Someone help..." He mumbled to himself as the man takes one, two, three steps. It was like countdown for the apocalypse, only he was the only person suffering.

Everything after that, seemed like blurs. Day after day, pain after pain. It was so... Circuitous. Month after month, he slowly became numb. He was no longer afraid. He was used to the routine. Of blood, torture and the unspeakable pain it brought him.

-Present-

The guild was lively, but everyone could feel that ever since Natsu was taken two years ago, the guild hasn't been the same. It will never be the same without the pink-haired flame head and his careless, happy smile. Lucy looked at the emblem on her right hand, and sorrow began to grow in her heart.

She cried the 2 months after Natsu was missing, or taken. Everyone in the guild tried to look for him. They looked everywhere, investigating, searching. But, not a clue has been found. None.

Everyone was missing a piece of their lives, a piece that Natsu made up. Sure, Grey still strips, Erza still loves cake, Lucy still writes. They all knew that without Natsu, they don't feel like themselves anymore.

"Quit eating the silverware like they're potato chips, Gajeel!" Erza yelled, and Gajeel stopped. Everyone feared Titania and obeyed her since Salamander left, Gajeel didn't have a competitor to improve with, or a idiot to crack jokes with.

"Grey-sama, you're stripping again." Juvia commented, drooling and smiling. "OH NO!" Grey shrieked, his old hobby getting the best of him again. It was in July, the month of Natsu's Birthday. Grey and Natsu were comrades, and they always fought along with each other at the hardest times, the happiest times, and of course, the weirdest times. Grey didn't show much emotion when the news broke about Natsu. But nobody knew that after he got home, he sat alone on the couch looking at the picture of them together for three whole hours.

Mirajane smiled and wiped the wine glasses as she watched. Natsu were there to cheer her up when Lisanna was dead, and blamed himself for her death. Mirajane mourned his death, of course. Even the she-devil was hitten strongly about his kidnapping, or missing.

Levy was reading a book, and jotting down notes along the way. Levy and Natsu didn't talk with each other privately a lot, but they were still close friends and everyone in the guild was, of course, family.

They posted flyers everywhere, on the streets, in pubs, in restaurants, in public RESTROOMS, in lacrima vision stores... Everywhere

The guild seemed perfect, to an outsider. But the guild members knew, that it wasn't the the cheerful mood in the guild was gone, and what was left was only a hint of liveliness and filled with melancholy scent.

"BIG NEWS, BIG NEWS!" Jet bolted in, grabbing everybody's attention. He had been out searching for information about the dragon fire slayer again.

"What is it?" Makarov stepped forward, concerned.

"Blue Pegasus has found traces of Natsu!" Jet announced, excitedly. Everyone immediately surrounded Jet and questioned him. "REALLY?" "WHERE?" "ARE YOU SERIOUS?" "ARE YOU SURE?" "LEAD US THERE! WE"RE GOING TO BEAT THOSE FAGGOTS UP!"

"QUIET!" Makarov shouted, gesturing for Jet to continue. "Blue Pegasus was on a mission. And they thought they saw Natsu hung up in the cells for one second as they passed by an abandoned tower." Jet explained, reading from a wrinkled, egg-shell colored paper crumbled tightly between his fists.

"What are we waiting for? Erza, Grey, Lucy. You guys go get him And I want him back as soon as you can get him and those people so dead no one will find traces of them. Happy, you can go as well." Makarov ordered, and the mages ran out without speaking a word. "YOU DON"T KNOW WHERE TO GO YET!" Jet followed out, waving around the letter.

The rest of the members waited, restless, fidgety, the news were causing butterfly swarms in their stomaches

-after 2 hours-

Natsu's head slightly rose up as he heard the muffled screams and fighting outside of his cells. He has just been done getting tortured for the day, and he was out cold. Just like every single day.

Erza and Grey were downstairs fighting the members of the dark guild, and the guards of the guild. All of them were tiny little wimps, but a couple of them were pretty tough to beat the life out of. Lucy couldn't help much, since everyone were so concerned about Natsu's current situation, and if it was actually a scam or not.

Lucy sprinted in the building, looking for Natsu. Room after room after room, they were all pitch black and gave off such a intimidating and spine-chilling feeling that Lucy wouldn't have ever dare to step her foot inside for one second. She was running out of air by the time she arrived in front of the rusty, heavy door that screeched so high it sounded like the scream of a horror movie ghost when she carefully pushed it opened. She arrived, in the tower.

The only existing, physical object in the tower, was a set of mossy spiralling stair case that lead up so high, she couldn't see the end of it. She had a sickening feeling in her stomach, that what was in there, was Natsu restrained against the brick wall, his head hung low against his bloody chest, with wounds that looked so agonizing it hurt for her just to examine it.

The stairs rose and ascend, and with every step she took, a tiny pebble appeared in her stomach, dragging her feet. She didn't want to see Natsu's suffrage, it will be almost too tedious to see. Finally, at the end of the never-ending stairway, she reached a dark hallway with a single cell at the end of the room. She saw a figure that looked so dilapidated, she tried to look away, but she knew she had to fight on, like her comrades downstairs.

She sped up slowly, getting faster, she clamped her gate keys in her palm, Her spirits will be there for her. They're like, her family. "OPEN, GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL, TAURUS! "MOO, Lucy, you're looking FINE today!" Taurus complimented, not noticing Natsu trapped behind him. "What do you want me to do today, I'll do anything for such a FINE body!" "Please, open that door for me." Lucy said, a tear trickling down her face. Taurus's expression stiffened as he turned around. Even though he was a spirit, he was dumbfounded by this scene. "Okay." He replied without a perverted comment and opened the door effortlessly with his axe, and returned back to the celestial world silently. Lucy walked in the room, she didn't care about the stench. She wanted to get Natsu out of that disgusting hell hole those bastards trapped him in for two, whole, years.

The room was damp, moist, humid, and so horrific and awful Lucy's legs felt like they were made of paper and wobbled like she was a mere puppet. She couldn't help it, at all. She wanted to straighten up and bravely rescue Natsu, but she hated herself for being so cowardly. Crimson blood was everywhere, The whole floor was covered with... Disgusting excretion, blood, fece, and muddy water puddles or... Was Natsu on the wall every single minute every single day? Was the floor his own bathroom?

Lucy's stomach turned into a knot as she studied the metal table, filled with blood-stained tools. Scalpels, whips, burning metal... She turned her head away from those sick weapons and utensils. Lucy cupped up her mouth to prevent her from loudly gagging as she saw the "food trays" dumped in a corner of the room. There were maggots squirming around on the raw meat, and the vegetables looked like they have been covered in, human waste. Was this what Natsu had to live off of?

The cell had a tiny window that has been barred up as well. It was right in front of Natsu. It looked on to the whole city, and Lucy's heart plummeted as she realised that Natsu could just look at the freedom that lied ahead of him, but he couldn't go out, he couldn't fight, he couldn't communicate with others. It seemed like they wanted Natsu as a tiny pet inside a cage.

They treated him too much like a dog, too much.

"Natsu? It's me, Lucy. We're going home." Lucy said, softly as Natsu looked up at her with his tired eyes, now without that sparkle he used to have.

"Lucy... Lucy..."Natsu repeated on, as glistening tears started to swell up in his eyes. He remembered, that Lucy was his friend and Fairy Tail was his home.

"We're going to go home now..." Lucy said as she untied Natsu from the wall. She was so careful and mindful about every single movement she made as if Natsu was a delicate baby no one wanted to hurt.

"Home... Fa-Fairy Tail?" Natsu stared at her with his eyes and stuttered. His eyes became watery as a few salty tears began to roll down his cheeks. He doesn't know why he is crying, he just felt warmth and sanctuary with those words so much he felt relieved to even hear it. Lucy nodded, she was afraid she would scare him for suddenly crying loudly.

Natsu was flaccid, deliberated and almost looked as if he had no bones, no muscles, and as if all the life was sucked up. He was unkempt, dirty, unsanitary. But again, who would even expect him to take showers in this hell hole? The only part of his skin that was not covered with blood was... The places the straps were kept around. There were dried blood around his body everywhere, and unspeakable cuts with some ones that are probably going to last for ones, long ones, new ones, infected ones. His body was covered in blue, green, varied sized bruises, spit stains and footprints. And across of his back were whip marks with blood gushing out of them... Natsu's right leg was broken, and swollen. He reeked that flies were buzzing around him.

Lucy's heart sank at this very image. It can't be that bright, happy boy who cheered everyone up, who held her hand to missions, who cracked jokes and broke into her room.

Next to his foot, was the treasured scarf he loves so much. Now it's yellow with countless footprints plastered across of it. her heart broke, if only she knew how much pain and humiliation it was for them to stomp on it like Natsu's heart.

"We... We're going to Fairy Tail, yes?" Natsu reassured again, looking at Lucy.

Lucy almost broke down crying. "Yes, Fairy Tail." Lucy sobbed as she carried him out of the door. She saw a notebook plastered across the floor next to the entrance. And she picked it up. Written in black marker across of it read : Natsu Dragneel's torture log. She cringed as fire began to grew in her heart. Why did they record this, for their own personal enjoyment? Those pathetic losers. Good thing they're all dead.

"Lucy... Lucy..." Natsu whispered as they walked down the stairs. He felt ill, and he wanted to just crash down and go into sleep forever. He never could've had a good sleep. The longest sleep he ever had was 2 hours.

Natsu was incredibly skinny as well. Lucy remembered the food that were rudely thrown on the floor. If she was him, she wouldn't have taken one single bite out of it, neither.

Erza and Grey were about to go up to investigate, but saw Lucy walking down slowly with their old friend on her shoulder. They both drew in a sharp breath as they saw him jumping down the stairs.

Erza turned away and almost cried on the spot. "Oh, my god." Grey staggered. Even if Natsu was his arch nemesis, he couldn't believe the terrible stage he was in. Natsu was his best friend, and he couldn't look at him like this. It was too painful. "What did they do to him?" Grey asked as he studied Natsu's broken body.

"Grey... Erza..." Natsu repeated their names. He could remember it from somewhere deep inside his brain. Those names meant protection, happiness and shelter.

In the carriage, Natsu was sick, just like his old self. "Still a douchebag who gets car sick." Grey said as he swallowed back the tears. "I missed you so much, you knuckle head." Lucy looked at him as tears rolled down her cheeks. Erza was too stunned to speak. This was her friend that she used to fight with and had many good laughs with... And now, he's broken.

 **SO This is my FIRST FAN FIC!**

 **I hope you guys liked it! I love to read comments so BE SURE to give meh feed backs! Thanks SO much!**

 **I know I ended on a whimper here, but I am rushing SO MUCH to get it out to you guys!**

 **Please follow and favorite, I love you guys! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy stared out into the rolling hills, her thumbs nervously wrestling each other. She delivered a nervous glance to Natsu every once in awhile, as if Natsu was going to return to his old, joke cracking self at the very moment. She hoped, so much, that the real Natsu was still inside that hollow shell of emptiness, waiting to escape as soon as possible.

Erza's face looked as if made of stone, she didn't want her morose mood to affect her comrades. Rage and grief for her friend was boiling into every atom of her being. She couldn't stand looking at one of her best friend who was tortured, beaten and sculpted into a torn creature she couldn't even recognize by looking at him anymore. Her fists clenched tightly, her teeth grinded together, thinking about what a failure she was, not being able to save Natsu before he was taken.

Natsu was perplexed and stricken with confusion, about being taken by a group of familiar strangers that gave him a sense of security, yet he was afraid to look at, take him into a strange, wood-made moving cube that made him very sick ever since it started moving. Could this be? Could they be kidnapping him to another sick cell where he would have to suffer and bleed? Then why would he feel a sense of security with them?

He looked around frantically at everyone, as his misery appeared in the depths of his eyes. He didn't want to be trapped inside anything, he wanted to be free and the only person who decided what he wanted or did not wanted to do. They forced him to obey the laws of their own pompous selves and didn't care if it caused him a tremendous amount of discomfort.

"No… Stop…" He whispered, as his heart beated more and more frequently and the lump of fear in his chest grew more and more enormous. Everyone else in the carriage exchanged worried glances at each other. Nobody knew how to stop Natsu from this panic attack. They wanted to comfort him, but he seemed so distant. Nobody wanted to accidentally harm his frail soul after what he has gone through.

Except for Lucy.

She felt in her heart that his memories and feelings were never going to come back if they didn't help him.

"Where are we going? Where are we going? Stop!" Natsu gawked around the carriage, alarmed. He felt so imprisoned, just like when he was kidnapped by the dark cloaked men. Lucy looked fixedly at Grey and Erza in a look that said, "Aren't you going to do something about this as a trustworthy friend?" and waited for them to make a move. After all, Lucy was the one who rescued him, and she wanted Natsu to feel secure with them, as well. No one lifted a finger, and all they could hear was Natsu panicking and trying to squirm out of the window but failing.

Then Lucy couldn't take it any longer. She tapped Natsu's shoulder, calling out gently, "Natsu, we mean no harm _._ Please trust us. We are your _family_." Family. The word echoed in Natsu's heart. What's family? A group of people who are related to each other. But other than that, the word _family_ held no other meanings. He could not seem to feel anything in that word. But even still, he stopped fussing around. Not really knowing the reason why.

* * *

 _-Back at the guild.-_

Everyone were anxiously waiting in the guild hall. Even Laxus restlessly fiddled with a straw as he sat on a table, eyes fixed on the front door. Everyone was used to waiting like this, every time they would go out on a search for Natsu. Every single time they will return and deliver a disappointed message, "He wasn't there." Romeo hasn't been the same ever since Natsu was gone. He begged Macao to go on every single trips Erza, Grey and Lucy go, but he always couldn't. Now, he has been immune to this kind of excitement. He has already given up hope that his role model would return, alive.

Gajeel acted as if he didn't care, after all, they were enemies and often bickered with each other. But he was as good as a singer as he was an actor. And everyone knew that beneath that layer of that tough, literally metal skin, there was a warm soul who cared about the lives of his comrades. Sure, he joined after getting beaten up by Natsu, but people do change. And after all, he felt like family in Fairy Tail.

Makarov's eyebrows creased as he thought about Natsu, how Natsu didn't abandon him at Tenroujima, and how he fought Zancrow and did not leave Makarov there, alone, waiting for death to sentence him to the end of his life. And in the end, Makarov wasn't there to help Natsu when he was in trouble and not being able to save one of his children from an unforgiving torture. Even after all the times Natsu saved him. Anger seized himself. Makarov took a breath, the anger at himself dispersing slowly, but not leaving completely just yet.

The guild was silent. With everybody drowning in their ecstatic memories with the dragon slayer.

The faint sound of the rumbling carriage could be heard by the guild wizards. They rose up instantly, and focused on the main door, awaiting for the mages to, return with either marvelous announcements, or disappointing ones.

Natsu was flooded with fear and unknown as he saw the huge crowd of wizards in the guild hall, standing like statues as the horses strolled on, closer and closer towards them. He didn't remember who they were, what they were up to, or where he was. It gave off a familiar scent that somehow soothed, him and suppressed his panic attack. "Where… Where are us?" Natsu stuttered as he pointed to guild hall. "We're at _Fairy Tail_ , Natsu." Grey replied, emphasizing on the words Fairy Tail, if Natsu was still in there, he would remember the significance of those two words. Natsu didn't replied, and instead stared at his bruised, thin legs.

The horses froze as it arrived in front of the doors, and the first one who got out was Grey. He held open the doors wide enough for Lucy and Erza to step off as they carried Natsu on their shoulders. Natsu placed his foot on the ground, balancing his weight on the waxed, wood floor and slowly placed his injured leg to the side of it, slightly bending his knee. He limped slowly into the guild hall, his chest expanding and restricting violently. He didn't know where he was, and was startled as he saw everybody's mouths arch up into an elated grin.

And at that moment the guild members rubbed their eyes unbelievably, was this a hallucination? Is that outgoing, hilarious fire slayer finally back? They let out an earth-shattering cheer as they whooped, clapped, and ran towards Natsu at full speed. This moment was relieving, and everyone cried of happiness. Their comrade was finally back, and the guild was finally together in one piece instead of being like shattered glass. They couldn't have asked for more.

But they had no idea about the condition of Natsu. They had no idea he would've been so terrified of physical contact. They had no idea about the life he endured behind the petrified bars that held him apart from freedom.

Gajeel acted as if he didn't care, after all, they were enemies and often bickered with each other. But he was as good as a singer as he was an actor. And everyone knew that he actually really cared about all his guild mates including Natsu. Joining the guild had truly changed Gajeel.

Everyone started to rush toward Natsu in a cheering rush. One after another, they were pushing against each other trying to get to Natsu, a huge find that spread happiness throughout the guild.

No one saw the frenzied look on Natsu's face except for Lucy, Erza, and Grey, being the only ones who were more clear-headed since they've already reunited with Natsu. Through their happiness, they didn't see that Natsu wasn't himself.

* * *

 _Lucy's POV_

" **HALT!** " Erza yelled, in a voice that rivaled a teenager being robbed of her smartphone (or really just anything…).

Yet, their cheers were so loud that even Erza's voice couldn't be heard. As Erza, Grey, and I were forced to retreat from the waving arms, trying to hug Natsu, a large power started to brew in the air, a dark red aura starting to surround the room.

Suddenly, a huge explosion blew everyone backwards, knocking several into the walls and tables, rendering them unconscious. I fell onto the backwards onto the ground, but not suffering much damage since I was already fairly far away. Natsu was standing alone in the middle, shaking and shivering, completely dazed and looking helpless.

Freed was coughing and sputtering, as he tried to prop himself up into a sitting position. Jet, being the one closest to him, was flung all the way against the room and landed on a table, which broke, and he was covered in beer. Makarov, who stood at the very back, was not affected by this power blast at all. He stood there like a statue, his jaw dangling down and his eyes bulging out of he's head. He probably didn't remember Natsu's powers being this dark and powerful. Again, me either.

I looked around examining the area. Chair were overturned, some broken, shattered, no longer unusable. There was a few splatters of blood over the walls. I didn't want to know who's blood it was. Mirajane was crouching behind the serving counter, wide eyed, quickly getting out to help out the ones who were on the ground, moaning and shaking their heads to regain composure. Wendy was right next to her, using her magic to help heal the injured. The tables barely suffered any harm, being heavy and stable, although the ones closest to Natsu had broken pieces on the ground.

I looked to the corner opposite from me. Levy, my friend's eyes were etched with worry. She looked at me, a look in her eyes saying, "What just happened?"

I looked back grimly and shook my head. I had no idea.

* * *

 **Hi guys! So, I am moving to China THIS FRIDAY! OMG OMG! I am so... SCARED! AND NERVOUS! I don't want to move there... Well, I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter two. My uploads will be a bit irregular, but hopefully since i have VPN, I will still be able to publish new chapters! And this chapter is brought to you by me and my friend Destilia (her screen name). She was the co-editor and also wrote a few paragraphs! So I'm so thankful for her working on this with me! I'm sorry this was short, but my chapters will get longer as my characters talk with each other and develop feelings more! :D**


	3. Writer's note ( I'M BACK! )

Hello, it's me.

Sorry I haven't been inactive for, like, three weeks! That's because I moved to China (Perhaps temporarily?) And I just managed to hack into America with my wonderful VPN skills (Muahahahahhaa), so I could update Darkest Daze! I haven't been writing for a while, please forgive me. Meanwhile, you can look forward to THIS TUESDAY! I will be uploading the new chapter of Darkest Daze THIS TUESDAY! (Lol my vpn just disconnected again I'm going to freak). So… Yeah! I'm going to try to get back on track!

read this in a mirror out loud-

.einaebyenialE evol I


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry about not being able to post the chapter last Tuesday! I didn't realize that I would be so busy settling into China! But after a week I was able to squeeze in another chapter for you guys. Thank you so much for waiting patiently. Sorry about the delay, but now chapter three is finally here!**

* * *

 _Luvy's POV_

The guild's environment was unbearable, well, at least for me.

I hated the fact that Natsu was right there, but he wasn't himself. It was like he was a robot, a clone, with Natsu's features, but a cold hollow heart. I also hated the looks on everyone's faces. Natsu walks in, they're all happy and elated, and now they all looked like Natsu like he was an enemy in needing to be fended off. But Natsu could never be the enemy. The real enemies were the ones who did this to him. The real Natsu would never hurt his friends.

* * *

 _3rd person POV_

Suddenly, loud huff and puff and a crunching sound of someone stumbling on the path leading towards the guild, out of breath and sweating like crazy attracted the attention of the people inside. Everyone whipped their heads towards the front doors, staring at the messenger who looked like he ran here as quickly as possible from who-knows-where. The messenger took in the sight in front of him. The guild was in shambles. People were injured all around… and Natsu in the middle. Unmoving. The messenger was a bit stunned at first but then shook his head.

Makarov, the guild master, slowly limped towards him, and demanded the messenger to hurry and tell them what news he was bringing.

Panting and leaning heavily against the door with a hand to support himself, he started to speak, "Th-the council… sent me here… to give Fairy Tail a message…" He gulped, trying to catch his breath and continued, "A group of savage wizards are d-destroying towns after towns… and… they kept demanding civilians to tell them where the 'prisoner in the prophecy' is… All of them… they killed all of them… even as they… the civilians, were trying to protect themselves… their friends… their family… by trying to tell them random locations… but every time a lie was spoken, they started killing even more people mercilessly. They even said… if the wrong person was given to them, the whole town would be destroyed at once... That has already happened, and we have no idea how they are seeing through the lies. A few weaker guild have also been dispatched, but they haven't went near the stronger guilds yet… Even a large amount of the council's army have been sent, and all have not came back so the council has halted sending forces and now is trying to evacuate any people from places that still have not been taken over yet to safer places." He was starting to speak more smoother now, and hurriedly. "Two children were in the woods near their town. The wizards never spotted them. The two children were the ones who saw and heard what they did and somehow got to the council, shaking and crying, telling them everything… They also also mentioned they were dark cloaked men, and they all had deep, raspy voices they scared the hell out of everyone."

Everyone was silent as he spoke, no one knew how to respond. Natsu started shaking as the messenger mention the dark hooded men. Deep in his conscience, Natsu knew he was broken. Broke by the dark, dark evil men, and he did not know if he would ever be able to feel light in his heart again. There was a hole in his heart. A deep void, so deep, that it may not be filled again.

The messenger kept speaking, "It is said that they have magic that is unknown to us, so we are holding off sending anyone until we can figure out what kind of magic that is, and how to counter it. There was word about some coven in a lowlife tavern in Bosco, but that was just some gossip I heard along the way here. It sounded kind of weird so I just think I should mention it."

The messenger shifted his feet and cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"I don't know why, although I have my own theories, but the council has also asked me to bring Natsu with me. They said they had to question Natsu I think?…"

All sounds disappeared as Natsu started to slowly comprehend everything the messenger was saying. The men he described. The evil people. Then, he zoomed in on the word 'question'. He vaguely recalled a prison, and being questioned as the razor-sharp whip came closer.

no

no

No

No

NO

NO!

"It's them… they took me…" Natsu whispered with pain laced into his words. Natsu heard fire raging in his ears a moment before another blast came. Uncontrollable. Just as before, when he hurt his guild mates. But this time, the magic was automatically directed towards the messenger. _Your magic is alive. It's part of you. And will protect..._ As the voice said that in his mind, his vision started flashing with dark spots, and he blacked out before he could hear the rest.

At the same time Natsu fell unconscious and crumbled down to the floor, the messenger's body had made a loud thump as it fell to the ground, blood pooling underneath him, his body practically completely scorched. All his clothes were burned off completely and his body was destroyed beyond recognition. You couldn't even been able to tell if he was a human.

A scared weeping noise could be heard in the back of the room. This might have started out as the most happiest day ever, as everyone thought things would be much better now that they had Natsu, but now? Now it was horrible in every possible way.

Makarov broke the silence.

"Right now, our only lead is the tavern in Bosco. We will not sit back silently."

* * *

 _Erza's POV_

Only a select few could be chosen to go to Bosco. We decided it would be best to travel lightly and quickly and to have more forces protecting Natsu and the guild in case the evil group found out where Natsu was. We realized it was Natsu the men were trying to find when Natsu muttered that the people now-dead-messenger described were the ones who took him. Right now Bosco was the only lead we had to stop the men as soon as possible. The select few will leave tomorrow. Since the council couldn't take them out, we didn't want to take any chances.

The non injured people were helping to clean up the guild, which was pretty messy, especially with the blood from the messenger. My fists clenched. I hated seeing any death. I volunteered to clean up the messenger and the blood and Gray, needing something to do, joined me. There weren't that many people here to help, since they were out on missions or somewhere else. Lucy immediately rushed to help Natsu who was still out cold on the floor.

That when it hit me. Where was Happy?

I stood up and said loudly, "Have any of you seen where Happy went?"

These two years, it has been very hard for Happy.

* * *

 _Flashback_

It was just us, Natsu, Happy, Grey, Lucy, and I. We were just on another mission, earning money. Our job was to capture a few thieves who kept stealing from a small village in a desolate area. The reward money was 160,000 jewels and we decided to split it between all of us. After we got to the village we executed our mission like all the other times. We knew the drill. Find out what we need to do, do it, then claim our rewards! Well, that's how Natsu put it. Always putting things into the simplest words.

When we got to the village after a tiring trek through a tame and quiet forest, with no small amounts of arguing over the directions of the village, we met with the village elder who posted the mission. The elder was old, with gray hair and wrinkled skin. He was hunched over, holding a cane to support himself. And then he explained the request in detail and what they were to do.

"Starting a week ago, thieves have been stealing things from us. Money, crops, and anything valuable. This village has been in an uproar. We have several wealthy merchants and others whose money started to dwindle quickly because of the horrible thieveries. They always steal during the night and then the villagers find their things gone in the mornings. We've only seen them run away once and they were wearing black suits I believe. Please catch them for the village."

Three hour later we were stationed in our places. We each chose one house to guard. I picked one of the larger and more expensive looking houses. I was hiding under the darkness of the bushes in the backyard. I guessed that if anyone was going to come steal something here, it would be from the back.

Neat, trimmed bushes lined the back, marking the house's large boundaries. I hid in the bushes, facing directly towards the door and windows that lead into the house. There was a swimming pool in front of my hiding place, blocking a straight and quick entrance into the house so I doubted that anyone would accidental sneak up behind me. There were several paths leading from the pool, house, and a small building near the pool. Probably for storing things. I also kept my eye on that. It looked like a good way to sneak closer to the house running from the bushes, hiding behind the storage building, then running into the house. So I waited.

And waited.

And nothing came for a while.

Gasping, I awoke from a nightmare I was having that was already fading away from my memory. The sun was already up. It was probably around 8:00 right now. I didn't know when I had accidentally fallen asleep. I also didn't know where I was. Then it came back to me. _Did I miss the thief?_ I thought frantically. Oh no. I didn't like to make mistakes. Shame flowed through me.

I sat up, twigs, dirt, and leaves tangled in my hair and my armor. I grit my teeth. I really hoped that the thief didn't slip past and steal from the house I was supposed to guard.

I brushed the mess off my hair and clothes, then I head towards the center of the village, where I was to meet up with the others after daylight came. I wonder how it went for them.

As I strolled quickly towards our meeting point, knowing I was late to meet up with my friends, I noticed the worried or scared expressions on everyone's faces. I saw a bunch of people heading east. Apparently something had just happened. I started to pick up my pace because I felt like something bad had happened.

"Erza!" Lucy shouted, waving her hands up in the air to catch my attention. I walked the last few meters and stopped.

"Oh, I was so worried because we thought you weren't going to come," Lucy said, biting her bottom lip and her brows creasing, "Gray and Happy are currently trying to figure out what happened on Natsu's side. I was told to wait here… but… but…"

Suddenly a few tears rolled down her cheeks, her eyes showing her frustration and anguish. I was stunned. I set my hands firmly on her shoulders in comfort. Something bad had happened.

Softly, I pressed on, "It's alright. Tell me, what happened?"

She whispered, "There was an explosion in the east on the village when Natsu was stationed. When I saw it from my station, I immediately rushed over there… and what I saw… was mass destruction. The house he was guarding was completely destroyed. From magic. But not Natsu's magic. I'm sure of it. The people who lived in the house are now.. D-dead. I saw their bodies… and Natsu isn't anywhere to be found! There was only blood leading into the forest. I was trailing it, until it justs stops out of nowhere."

Her tears rolled faster and she went down to her knees, her hands covering her face. I pulled her into a hug.

"We'll get him back. I promise."

Crouching there for a few minutes, I started to think about what was happening. I knew Natsu was strong and very determined. But I still worried greatly about him. If that was Natsu's blood that made the trail into the forest… I didn't want to think about what was happening to him right now. I only hoped he would get out alive. Little did I know that my wish would be granted. In a very twisted way.

* * *

 _3rd person POV_

Gray and Happy were back after investigation a while, but finding no valuable information about the explosion, Natsu's whereabouts, or the thieves. The only thing they really accomplished was helping the villagers dig out the dead husband and wife, and burry them. Which really wasn't an accomplishment if you think about it. During the night, no has had tried to steal from either of the houses they were guarding. Just like Erza and Lucy. Happy was in frantic mode.

"Natsu Natsu Natsu Natsu Natsu Natsu where are you?! Oh please be playing a prank. PLEASE JUST THIS ONCE BE PLAYING A PRANK I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITHOUT YOU NATSU!"

Grey slapped Happy on the head, "Oh knock it out you flying chicken. Stop squawking so loudly. Natsu's fine. He can fight like crazy. There's no way he would let himself get taken or captured."

Even with his bold words, Grey wasn't feeling so sure himself. The blood outside could very well be Natsu's blood. And Natsu wasn't someone who'd prank them by making them believe he was hurt. Maybe. If Natsu was pranking them, Grey made sure he'd hit him in the head hard to set his mind right and give him a little… huge speech that what he pulled was not funny in the least.

They went back the the village's center, where they saw Lucy and Erza sitting on a bench, both with worried expressions on their faces. Lucy's eyes were puffy and red from crying. Grey wanted to say something comforting, but he wasn't feeling so well himself and just walked up silently with Happy by his side.

* * *

 _Happy's POV_

We headed back home. Without the rewards, without finishing the mission, and without Natsu. I know we all felt a bit ashamed about leaving without helping the villagers, but this was more important. The disappearance of a guild member. We had to get back to the guild, and make everyone help us find Natsu. I could never live without Natsu by my side. I had to get him back. He was there my whole life, and I won't let him just leave. I was more afraid than ever before. Even more than facing big scary monsters, or facing a large problem that needed to be solved or some disastrous thing will happen. Because all those time, Natsu was by my side. A light in my darkness, the ember to my candle. Now, that light was threatening to fade. My best friend, taken away. It's true I have other friends, people who I love and treasure, but Natsu is the one person I just _can't_ have taken away from me. I know I was being selfish, but it's true. We went through everything together. Now my head's a mess of thought and worry that I never knew was possible.

* * *

 _Back to current time, Lucy's POV_

I stood up from where I was helping to clean the splinters that had been destroyed from the tables.

"I'll go fetch Happy," I said quickly and ran out the door, side stepping the pool of blood from the messenger.

I knew where Happy would be. In the little house where Natsu and Happy used to live together. Now it was just Happy. He would stay there, day to day, until he had to refill his stock of fish and came out to get some from the river. Sometimes he would visit the guild, just to let us know he was alright, but we could all tell he was mourning deeply. Happy wasn't as festive as he used to be since the day Natsu was gone. Personally, these years I have been trying to hide my disappointment and sadness. Natsu makes things seem so bright somehow... I loved that brightness. It made me happy. I didn't know really what to think now though... Seeing Natsu broken made me feel broken too. It just wasn't right. His true self had to be somewhere in that void. I refused to think otherwise.

I haven't been to their home since Natsu was taken. I brought back the memories I have been trying to push down, deep inside me, so that I wouldn't break. I still didn't want to go because now it just reminded me of the old Natsu, the joyful Natsu, and it makes my tears threaten to spill. I also felt like I had a duty to go there and tell Happy what happened and face my memories. It was cruel of me to try to forget Natsu, even though they were some of my happiest memories.

So many memories sparked when I had seen him once again after two years, but we had all truly thought we would never seen Natsu again after five months of searching.

We were searching so hard that we started to feel depression every day for not being able to find him. Then the search was called off by Makarov, because it was technically already hopeless, and we all felt that way, but many of us had still tried to find him even though we have 0 clues of his whereabouts. In the end, practically everyone had stopped searching after a while. It was hopeless. I felt such emotional pain that I shut my memories out.

After we had gotten Natsu back, I was prepared to take on the guilt of trying to forget a friend, the guilt of wanting nothing that reminded me of him, and the memories themselves. And after I saw the state he was in, I knew I had to remember. For Natsu. Because he couldn't remember _himself_. With that in mind, I continued to jog on towards the house.


	5. Special before Chapter 4!

_Help, somebody… I need my friends, I need Fairy Tail, I need them all back._

* * *

 _They have done unimaginable things to me, and it has been one month. I don't even want to remember. The pain, the agony, the humiliation, but I still haven't lost all hope. I keep trying to fight back. Even though every time they still knock me out._

 _I need my scarf. I can't reach it. They got it all messy. It was the only sign of comfort on me. I still remember when I blacked out and woke up in here. I miss regular food. The food here is unspeakable, covered in wastes, and god knows what. But they still make me eat it, and watch me do it. They said if I don't, they'll cut up my scarf, which I have been begging for to have back with me._

* * *

 _Now two months have passed. The food tasted disgusting and horrible. But it was worth it for my scarf and Igneel. I wonder if Igneel knows what's happening to me. I think I'm started to have a death wish. Death is sounding better than life right now._

 _I don't remember what fresh air smells like. I am becoming numb, thankfully. The first few days here was torture. Now I don't even scream. I really need sleep. I get one hour per day. I used to love sleeping. Now I am so stressed and constantly having nightmare. Every single time my eyes shut._

 _Where are you, Igneel? Fairy Tail? I thought we were family. Do you guys know I've gone?_

 _They have been recording my hellish experience in a notebook, they're so sick._

 _I can't use my fire dragon slayer magic, they have placed some sort of magic disabler on me. I think it might be in the foul food they throw at me. I don't even remember what fire tastes like anymore._

 _Can I still call myself a wizard?_

 _I hope my friends find me. But I think I'm going to lose my mind soon. I can't even speak complete sentences now, or think straight except one sentence._

 _ **I miss Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

 _It has been three months since I was caught. I'm getting skinnier and skinner. I wonder how Happy is coping with my disappearance. Did they find any clues as in to where I am? Makarov, old man, are you concerned about me? Gray? Erza? Wendy? Mira? Lisanna? Laxus? Jet? Freed? and the list continues and continues. I think that's a blessing that I have so many people I care for and love. But it creates more pain for me when I have to leave all them._

 _I can't continue remembering them. It will only make me suffer more. I need to forget about the joyful times I had with them. Then I'll not continue lingering on those memories and mourn with self pity._

 _How are you, Lucy? I miss you, so much. You and Happy. Igneel. I don't want you guys to see me like this, you'll probably laugh and think that I'm an utter failure. Which is probably true._

 _ **I need to forget about everything.**_

 _ **I stopped counting now. It's not worth anything. I'm losing hope that I'll ever see sunlight again.**_

 _ **It's too painful.**_

 _ **I'll die alone.**_

 _ **I'm losing my mind.**_

 _I want to kill myself. I really want to kill myself, but they're not letting me. I miss… them._

* * *

 _I don't bothering to care about how many months I've been in this hellhole, and I think I don't care about anything anymore. Until..._

 _ **I got out. Lucy, Fairy Tail, Erza, Gray. I don't know who they are, but I feel safe with them. We're going to somewhere called Fairy Tail. I think it's my hom** e._

 _And as I reach the outside, with those people at my side, supporting me, using that one little part of mind my mind that I haven't yet lost, I blame the bright sunlight for that stray tear that escaped my eye._

* * *

 **Ok so I hope you guys enjoy my little thing! And the new chapter is going to come out soon! I promise! And thanks for the positive feedbacks!**

 **A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail(probably obvious), I would LOVE to though.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter of Darkest Daze! Starting here, I will not be writing in first person POV anymore and instead write in third person.**

 **I feel like all the "I"s are getting confusing and might sometimes accidentally get mixed up with other characters.**

 **Instead, I will just add a line in between each character whose perspective you will be seeing.**

 **I hope you enjoy the fourth chapter!**

 **(If you want, you can comment about which type of POV you like better, 1st or 3rd person. Also, any constructive criticism is welcome! :D)**

 **And just another note, yes, I still remember that I have NaLu in the description. I'm going to add it sometime soon when I feel that I can add it in. But right now, sorry there's no really major NaLu stuff yet! You might have to wait a bit… Again, sorry for the wait!**

* * *

Lucy stared at the house where Happy currently was in. It was much more different than what she had remembered.

The sign in front of the house with the words "Natsu & Happy" was starting to fade from some weather problems.

The trees growing out of the walls were starting to make large cracks in the wall, which made it look like the wall was going to crumble at any moment.

The main change Lucy felt was that the whole place had a sad and gloomy aura. She didn't know where it came from. The whole place just seemed kind of lonely, even with all the crazy vegetation and animal noises everywhere. In a place with so much life, the house felt lifeless and out of place.

As Lucy stepped over lots of weeds and plants, she neared the house thinking about what she was about to tell Happy.

This was how she envisioned it, _Happy. There's something the guild and I have to tell you. Natsu is finally back, but right now he can't remember much. I'm sure he'll get better, but Natsu truly is back!"_

And then she imagined Happy looking up, joyful, and rushing towards the guild wanting to see Natsu.

* * *

Happy sat on the marron, worn couch.

"Birox, do you want to go to the lake again today? We could go fishing today to refill our stock."

Happy and Birox glanced at the barrel full of water were they stored the fish. Alive. So that when they eat them, the fish are nice and fresh. They only store the fish for a maximum of two to three days before they eat the fish.

They didn't want the fish to die from starvation, rot inside the barrel, then make the water yucky and it would smell very stinky.

"Sure! I could go find some berries for us to eat along the way! After we catch some fish, let's have some fun in the lake! It gets miserable in here, cooped up for a while," replied Birox with excitement.

Suddenly, a second later, Birox stiffened, putting his nose up into the air, sniffing.

"What's wrong?" Happy inquired, also sniffing the air.

Happy didn't detect anything. Birox must have smelled something peculiar with his ultra-sensitivity to smell, which Happy admired to say the least.

Then, with genuine fear in Birox's face, he whispered quickly to Happy, "A human is coming near."

Then, as Birox quickly backed up to the back of the room, the door opened.

Standing in the doorway was a blond haired female, who was looking rather surprised at the room.

* * *

The words that Lucy originally decided to say immediately flew out of her head.

She was stunned to say the least. It was like hundred of tiny lightning bolts paralyzing her as she gazed around the room.

Then a memory came back to her.

* * *

" _Yes!" I think as I find Natsu and Happy's home. It's finally time to pay them back for coming into my apartment, without even bothering to knock._

 _I sneak inside their house, and I gasp._

 _This is probably the most messy house I have ever seen. Things were thrown all over the floor, and nothing was in order._

 _Then, I notice some things hanging from the wall._

 _They were memories of things they have gone through together with Lucy included._

 _I felt touched. I didn't know they would do something so meaningful as keeping things as memories of events._

 _Well, now that I'm feeling generously happy, I think I'll clean this place up…_

* * *

The whole room was more pretty and decorated than she had ever remembered. Even more flashy than when she had cleaned that room up.

An assortment of super colorful dried out leaves were pinned to some parts of the wall.

The leaves were curled from being dried out, but it somehow gave it an interesting look.

There were also all sorts of potted plants, many of which Lucy has never seen. Lots of the plants had such beautiful flowers and she could even smell the sweet scent from them, filling the room.

The most amazing thing she noticed though, was a purple fox with small light blue wings on the sides of all four of its legs and two curved, white colored horns upon its head. She thought she was hallucinating until the purple fox started to move cautiously in front of Happy, who was sitting on the couch, looking stunned.

"L-Lucy?!" Happy cried with an expression of unbelief.

Happy jumped off the couch, hopping over the strange animal.

The fox stuck out one of its front legs, blocking Happy from going to Lucy.

It spoke, "Happy, who is that?"

It raised its head at Lucy, studying her with suspicious eyes.

"Why is a human here?"

"Don't worry Birox, she's a friend of mine."

Suddenly, Lucy gasped silently. She realized that Happy wasn't mourning as he was before. Happy's voice seemed brighter than before.

Then, she thought back to the last time Happy came to the guild. It was about a month ago. She spoke to Happy a little bit, asking if he was alright. Now she realized that Happy really was alright. That time, she didn't remember seeing Happy have that kind of sad expression like the other times.

Was it the animal Happy called "Birox" that made Happy happy again? But Happy couldn't have forgot about Natsu right?

"Birox, I know you don't like humans, but I promise she won't hurt you."

Happy shot a smile a Birox.

"So don't worry!"

"Lucy. Can you come in for a bit? I want you to meet Birox! A friend I made many months ago!"

"What? You never mentioned you had a friend like this."

"That's because Birox didn't want me to tell anyone about him, but now that you've seen him, you can introduce each other!"

Lucy walked slowly inside. She didn't want to startle Birox, who was looking at her every move. She didn't want Birox to start attacking her with those sharp looking horns of his.

Although it did seem like Birox trusted Happy greatly and would not hurt Happy's friends. Even if it was a human.

"Alright. Afterwards, I have to tell you something though. It's important."

They settled on the floor, Birox sitting further away from Lucy, not trusting her fully yet.

Then Happy asked Birox whether he wanted to tell his own story of how he met Happy, or if he wanted Happy to tell the story.

Birox replied that Happy could explain.

Then, Happy launched into the story of how they met.

"So basically, one day, I just felt bored and decided to fly around over the trees. Then, I found this lake! Well, it just happens that Birox was there drinking the water."

"I was amazed because Birox had wings on his legs! So then I decided to say hi."

Then, a sad look crossed Happy's face.

"Birox told me that he was abandoned from the human family that took him in. The human family just found a poor tiny animal lying on the sidewalk, which was Birox. Neither they or Birox knew how or why he was thrown on the street as a baby."

"After the family took care of Birox for a while, they started to notice a horn growing out of his head. They thought he was a demon… They started to throw objects at him, and kicked him out of their house. As people passed him, they moved away from him like he was some sort of disease."

"Then, still bleeding from the cuts of the things that were thrown at him, he decided to go live in the forest, away from the cruel humans."

"He was living in the forest for a few weeks before he started to notice wings forming at his legs. Then he started to fly! Great isn't it? Well, after a few more weeks, I found him at that river and invited him to stay at my house. He hated his name that the humans gave him. They called him-"

Then Birox headbutted Happy.

"Owwww. What was that for?"

"I would appreciate if you kept that horrid name to yourself. I don't need anyone else knowing it"

"Fine… Well, I decided to name Birox, "Birox" because he's like a bird and fox, yah know? And Birox liked it. So we use that instead of-"

This time Birox headbutted Happy even harder.

"OWWWWWW. Ok ok ok I won't say it I promise!"

Birox sighed. I'm surprised you can remember my story so well, but you can't remember to keep your mouth shut about my… given name. Well it's not even my name anymore. The humans don't own me anymore."

Lucy sat still and silently throughout the story. She was horrified at how those people treated him, even after taking care of him. She wanted to tell Birox that not everyone is like that. She wanted to say there are people, like in Fairy Tail, that won't care if you're somehow different. You would still be the same person inside like you always were.

Her mind flew back to Natsu, and how almost everyone was staring at him with fear and were repulsed by the way he attack them. And she clammed up.

Maybe in this world, it was true that many people would be repulsed at someone who seemed different than they were before. Different in a way that they thought was worse than what the individual used to be.

So, instead of saying that, I quickly change the topic, "Well now that I know about you, Birox, how 'bout I tell you about me?"

Lucy smiled warmly. She didn't forget to tell Happy that Natsu was back, but it would rather seem impolite if she didn't introduce herself to Happy's new friend, which she was still stunned about.

"To put it simply, I'm Lucy, part of Fairy Tail and a friend of Happy's. The most important things to me are my friends. They are like family to me. Also Birox, I just want to mention that I think you look too cute to look like a demon."

Lucy smiled warmly again, although she started to wonder what type of thing Birox really was.

Birox blushed, hiding his head behind Happy, who was laughing with tears flying out of his eyes.

Between his laughter, Happy managed to wheeze out, "Lucy, I thought you were scared of anything with horns and fangs."

Lucy sweatdropped.

"Hey! There are exceptions!"

Happy wiped his eyes, calming down.

"Oh mkay. Well, I remember you saying you had something important to say?"

Birox popped up behind Happy, now curious.

Lucy stiffened.

"That's right. I should tell you now. But just promise me, before you start doing anything or commenting, please listen through what I need to say."

"Ok," Happy replied, slightly blanching from the tone of those serious words.

Lucy explained that Natsu was back, and how they had found him. She explained his current conditions, that he had lost his memories and hadn't seemed normal.

Happy's heart nearly stopped beating.

Natsu was back?

* * *

Erza's strong voice demanded everyone's attention.

"That's enough for today. Everyone has cleaned up nicely. I trust that we could all use a little rest."

Many of the members sighed in relief. It was a long day.

Makarov had left to speak with the council, but he wouldn't say

The sun was almost down. Almost time for dinner. Many of them went back home, thinking about the day's events.

There were still injured people in the infirmary. Although there was nothing major, some had twisted their ankles, or something else that called for some rest.

After a while, Erza noticed Lucy running towards the guild with a blue colored cat flying over her head.

It was Happy!

But there was something else flying next to Happy. As they got closer, Erza had to suppress a gasp. It was a creature she had never seen before.

Lucy came to a halt beside Erza, with the fox looking at all the people inside, a glimmer of fear and hate in his eyes.

Erza felt unsettled by the creature they had brought along, but didn't say anything.

"Happy wants to see Natsu immediately," Lucy said quietly to Erza.

Erza glanced at Happy who was pale, desperation and a bit of fear in his eyes.

"Are you sure Happy? You look a bit distraught. We could wait until tomorrow-"

"NO. I WANT TO SEE NATSU NOW!"

The few people who were still in the guild shot startled looks at them.

Then Happy took a deep breath, adding, "Please."

Erza felt worried for Happy. His thoughts had to be a haphazard mess after hearing about Natsu.

"Ok. Follow me, quickly."

Erza led them into the hall, and turned right. Then, she pushed open the door into the room where Natsu was in. It was a room where they had never found any major use for, so they decided to let Natsu stay in here for now.

Gray was sitting across from Natsu on a chair in a small room with peach colored walls. Natsu was laying down on an old couch, still unconscious after fainting.

Gray was watching over Natsu, waiting for him so wake up, and to not let him try to run away, which was a possibility.

As he quickly took in the guests, he left the room to give them privacy, not failing to notice the funny looking fox creature that was with them.

As the door shut, Erza said, "He's still unconscious, we could wait a while if you would like."

Happy muttered, "Natsu…"

And as if on cue, Natsu's eyes twitched, slowly opening.

Everyone's eyes widened as Natsu slowly started to sit up.

* * *

 _It was so cold and dark here. What am I doing here?_ He thought, in a state of unconsciousness.

But he didn't want to wake up. To face the reality of what he'd done.

He had killed an innocent person.

 _Did he have a family? A wife? Children? How about friends?_

Those words had so much meaning. He focused on the word 'friends'. They were people who-

 _Wait. What was it again? Natsu couldn't remember. Why did it even matter?_

Natsu couldn't understand. He felt like he wanted to cry.

 _Cry? For what? What is there to cry for?_

His mind was in turmoil. His already shattered mind was breaking even smaller, piece by pieces, unmendable, until he heard a familiar voice.

"Natsu…" it said.

That's right. His name was 'Natsu'. He once again recalled his name.

For some reason, now Natsu wanted to wake up. He was curious about the owner of that voice. _Who was it?_

* * *

Lucy rushed to his side to check if he was okay.

"You're not hurt, are you?"

His eyes suddenly portrayed fear.

"W-where am I?"

"It's ok Natsu. You're in the Fairy Tail building right now. You're safe here with us."

He visibly relaxed. Then his eyes flicked over to where Happy was. Happy stood still, tears spilling down silently.

Then Happy jumped on the couch, next to Natsu. Happy set his paw on Natsu's Fairy Tail symbol. More tears were spilling.

It was like Happy's tear were contagious, because suddenly, practically everyone in that room started to tear up.

Even Birox, who felt sadness for his friend.

To everyone's surprise, Natsu also started to cry. It was the first time he showed any emotion other than fear.

Probably the worst timing ever, an explosion sounded somewhere in town.

Suddenly, someone's voice appeared in their heads.

Warren's voice reached everyone in Fairy Tail, using his Telepathy magic.

"ENEMIES HAVE APPEARED ON THE EDGE OF MAGNOLIA. HELP EVACUATE THE PEOPLE AND ESCAPE QUICKL-"

They heard static before Warren's voice disappeared.

* * *

As soon as Warren had stopped speaking, Gray was on the roof of the building, and was cursing. A thick dark rolling cloud of magic looked like it was swallowing up Magnolia.

Walking in front of the dark colored cloud were a few people in dark clothing. Being so far away, Gray couldn't count the amount of enemies that were heading this way.

They have come.

* * *

"Y-you'd have to k-kill me before I'll tell you a-anything," Warren whimpered, nearly soiling his pants.

 _It's the end for me now, isn't it?_

Warren shut his eyes, suddenly feeling a sense of calm.

 _There's no other way out. I'll just accept my end._

He muttered prayers for the rest of the guild, hoping that they will get out safely.

As the dark cloud consumed him, he felt a sad twinge of regret. Warren wished he'd at least gotten a chance to tell everyone in Fairy Tail how much they meant to him and to say his last goodbyes.

And then, unconscious, the dark magic sucked him into a deep, dark place.


	7. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter! I want to mention that I don't really have a set time for posting chapters. I just try to write whenever I have free time and post when I feel like it's ready to be posted lol… Well, enjoy the fifth chapter!**

* * *

Today she had decided to wear her favorite outfit. The girl's extravagant clothing was one only true royalty could even think to have. Her outfit had a large assortment of blue shades.

Blue was the color of hope and salvation in her world. The sky and the water. An great force of power.

As the clouds cover the blue sky, the sky is waiting.

Biding it's time patiently until the clouds vanish, then the sky looks down upon us in all it's glory.

Never once wavering.

The sky will never leave. Even as it witnesses the horrible things in this world, it will still be waiting patiently, seeking all the good in this world.

It will never abandon us, even during the night, when the sun rejects us, the sky will ask the moon and the stars to watch over us, trying to provide even a little bit of light. Giving us hope even as darkness falls upon us.

The water is the empire's salvation.

Water is what saved the empire 500 years ago, during the worst fire her empire's history has ever encountered. Everything burned. It was total annihilation.

Until water came. It started raining like nothing before.

It was total war. The fire would not give in to the rain. The rain would not give up on destroying the fire. The war between fire and water lasted months, neither giving in, until the tsunami came. This whole time, the water was biding time, building up in the vast ocean, until it struck.

Only a few had survived, the ones who had escaped to the mountain, the rain protecting them from the fire that was trying to crawl its way up.

Finally the war of the elements had ended. The rain stopped. The fire dissipated. But the empire was in total ruins.

But there was still hope. The one of the survivors was strong. He started the rebuilding of the empire, others joining.

Water had won the war, humanity's salvation.

The empire was rebuilt and renamed the Eternace Empire. For the hope there there will be Eternal Peace.

That is why this outfit was her favorite.

She wore jewelry adorned with shimmering gemstones. Set on the top outer ring of her ear was one of the many masterpieces of the Grand Designer, a person of massive talent for creating clothing for the high class families and royalty.

Her ear jewelry has a mixture of platinum, shaped into small leaves, and many small glistening gems, benitoite, azurite, and diamond, adorning the intricately shaped leaves. All the gemstones and platinum pieces put together formed a tip at the top of the ear piece.

It made her look almost faerie-like, with pointed ears and with those piercing blue eyes with flecks of silver scattered within the blue. The color of the sky, trapped in those eyes.

She had straight, raven black hair, pulled up into a complicated braid, curled up upon her head.

She wore silk clothing, also with different shades of blue. The edges were all lined with tiny crystals that shimmered with every movement. stopped just above her knees, revealing silver colored boots that reached to the middle of her shins. A long, translucent dark blue cloak was set upon her shoulders, seemingly almost ominous against the shimmering light colors that she wore.

Her face was deadpan serious as she regarded her newly acquired fancy sword that her father, the overlord, had gotten her as a gift for her anniversary of her first breath of air in this world she was born into. The sword looked like it should merely be for decoration. It was too flashy to sight with.

In this empire, the nobles had the gift of sword fighting skills and much more powerful magic than the people who were not of royal blood.

This world where the empire resides is called Elvaria.

The first overlord named this empire Eternace for hopes of eternal peace.

The Eternace Empire is the only empire in Elvaria. A population of half a billion of people are part of Eternace. An unknown number of people live outside of the empire, small communities scattered across the lands.

Each overlord, the leader of the empire, was powerful and righteous. There are chosen by the choice of their people.

There could only be a maximum of six of the royalty at a time. Three males and three females. The six were all gifted with swordsmanship and magic.

Each time one of them died, the next one born from a current magic wielder would take over the previous owner's magic, as well as being the same gender as the deceased magic wielder. Any one of the magic wielders can be chosen to be overlord after the death of the previous overlord.

But if a child is born and there are already six magic users, the child would not have magic, but because of their bloodline, they would still have a decent amount of authority.

From birth, the magic wielders were taught to use their magic for good and for the empire. They were all raised to be righteous and fair.

There was never a problem with any of this, ever since the war between fire and water.

Until about five centuries afterwards, when her brother came into the world.

* * *

A voice, shouting. It was so loud… He wish it could stop already.

"Warren! Warren! Wake up already!"

Warren cracked open an eye.

There were several people leaning over him. Macao, Elfman, Lisanna, and Romeo.

"YAAAAA!" Warren yelled, sitting up so suddenly that his head almost crashed into the four who were leaning over him.

"Am I dead? Are you dead? Is this heaven?"

"Calm down! We don't know where this is! But I don't think we're dead. Look around." Macao said, trying to ease Warren.

Warren then stood up slowly with shaky legs, looking around.

His jaw nearly dropped to the ground.

Around them, everywhere, were people. So many people, all widely spread out and as far as Warren could see. They all looked confused, not knowing what was happening. Most of them had fearful expressions on their faces.

There was also a few people lying on the ground around them... Hopefully just unconscious.

Some people were crying, or whispering amongst themselves.

Others were standing alone, looking lost and afraid, but even with so many people, Warren realized it was nearly silent in this eery place. No one was talking very loudly.

After recovering from the shock of seeing all those people, his jaws nearly dropped to the ground a second time.

They were standing on a hard, grey marble floor that seemed to stretch limitlessly.

There were no walls nor was there a sky. Actually, Warren couldn't focus on the sides at all. It was like trying to see something that wasn't there. His focus kept slipping every time he tried to figure out what color or what the walls or sky looked like, although it did seem like it was the color of very very dark red.

It might not have been a wall though. It there was a wall, it would have to be miles and miles away because the ground stretched as far as his eye could see and would have to cover the whole entire top of that too.

It seemed impossible to build something as large as that and still not collapse.

There was also light in here.

But where was the source of the light?

"W-what is this?!" Warren muttered, feeling overly confused.

Lisanna spoke up. "I don't really know… But if I think instead of killing us, those killers are storing us somewhere instead of killing us. Except there are no people here that can't use magic. Before Elfman and I were sucked here, I saw other people being killed. _Actually_ killed. Their blood…"

Lisanna trailed off, hands covering her face, and Elfman put an arm around her, who was also looking pale at the memory.

Macao started to speak. "So in other words, the people who were taken here are most likely mages. It seems like they also make people unconscious before sending them here. You can see by some of the people around us."

Just as he finished, Freed materialized a few meters away, and they all rushed to him, getting him to wake up.

After a few minutes, he got up and yelled angrily, "WHAT IS THIS UNJUST? LET ME GO BACK, I AM GOING TO BEAT THEM UP-"

Macao clamped his hand over the still blabbering Freed, telling him to quiet down.

He repeated what he said to Warren with Freed still bubbling with anger, as someone, no, two people appeared on the ground about ten feet away.

Warren looked up with a barely audible sigh, a sense of foreboding washing over him.

What was going to happen to all of them next?

* * *

"No way…"

"Damn it!"

Erza and Gray watched on the roof, turning pale, as they saw Freed disappear. Bixlow and Evergreen were next.

They were too far away to be reached in time.

Bixlow and Evergreen both released a flurry of magic, only to quickly disappear beneath the black mist, like Freed did.

"We have to retreat," Erza said gritting her teeth, "We can't fight something that we can't touch. We have to trust that they're still alive and make a plan"

"No… NO! We have to save everyone here! We have to fight! And there's no guarantee the ones who disappeared are still alive! WE HAVE TO KILL THOSE MURDERS BEFORE THEY REACH OTHERS!"

Just then, the cloaked men confronted a mother and child paralyzed with fear. They stopped walking, and looked like they were waiting for something. Were they speaking? It was way too far to tell, but it was most likely that they were questioning the mother about what the messenger from the council had told them about.

The "prisoner in the prophecy".

Could the cloaked people really have people with magic they've never heard of though?

At this point, it seemed like an actually large possibility.

Suddenly, a strange burst of magic came from one of the cloaked men and burst clean through the mother and child. They dropped to the ground like ragdolls, blood flying in all directions.

Gray screamed, starting to burst into a run towards them. Those cold blooded monsters.

Erza rushed to his side, her sword materializing to block his path.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Don't you see what's happening?! We have to do something!" Gray angrily swung his head towards Erza. "We can't just-"

He stopped as he saw Erza's dark and furious expression, directed towards where the mother and child had died. Erza had the look of bloodlust. Gray could practically feel it rolling off her in waves.

"We cannot be reckless. We'll get them, but now is not the time. We have to know when to fight and when to back off. Our main priority should be getting everyone out alive right now. Hurry, let's move." Erza commanding in a deadly calm tone.

"A-alright."

But Erza had already jumped off the roof and started to evacuate everyone.

* * *

Lucy was sprinting full speed ahead, almost dragging Natsu by the wrist.

She looked at up Happy and Birox flying overhead.

"Happy! Take Natsu and fly him out of here fast! He's the one that they're looking for! Don't worry about me. I'm going to warn people to get out of town."

Erza had explained to Lucy as fast as possible about what was happening. Then she told Lucy to grab Natsu and get away as fast as possible.

But Lucy wasn't about to leave without helping others escape as well. The more people that was spreading the news, the faster people will be able to escape with a higher chance of survival.

Happy nodded once, understanding Lucy, and picked up a confused and frightened Natsu and sped off towards the opposite direction of the cloaked men, with Birox on his trail.

"Just be safe, Lucy!" Happy yelled, looking over his shoulder.

"Don't worry about me!" Lucy responded, taking out one of her Celestial keys.

Better to have more people to help.

"Open, gate of the Maiden. Virgo!"

In a flash of light, Virgo appeared in front of Lucy, ready to serve.

"How can I help, Princess?"

"Please help me bring everyone to safety as quickly as possible. Tell them to head towards the road heading south of the guild. We'll split up."

"Yes, Princess."

Lucy and Virgo immediately heading towards opposite directions, with their task at hand.

* * *

 **And yes, the character in the beginning is an OC. The problem in her world is going to somehow connect to what's happening in Earthland.**

 **I apologize to the people who expected only Fairy Tail characters to be a main part of the story… I got this idea after the second chapter so I didn't have it in the summary. _**

 **But don't worry, the Fairy Tail chars are still the main stars of the show! (or fanfic)**

 **Thank you all so much for all the reviews/fav/follows though! It makes me happy to have people enjoying the story ^-^**

 **Till the next chapter!**


End file.
